Hard disk drives are common information storage devices essentially consisting of a series of rotatable disks that are accessed by magnetic reading and writing elements. These data transferring elements, commonly known as transducers, are typically carried by and embedded in a slider body that is held in a close relative position over discrete data tracks formed on a disk to permit a read or write operation to be carried out. In order to properly position the transducer with respect to the disk surface, an air bearing surface (ABS) formed on the slider body experiences a fluid air flow that provides sufficient lift force to “fly” the slider and transducer above the disk data tracks. The high-speed rotation of a magnetic disk generates a stream of airflow or wind along its surface in a direction substantially parallel to the tangential velocity of the disk. The airflow cooperates with the ABS of the slider body, which enables the slider to fly above the spinning disk. In effect, the suspended slider is physically separated from the disk surface through this self-actuating air bearing. The ABS of a slider is generally configured on the slider surface facing the rotating disk, and greatly influences its ability to fly over the disk under various conditions.
The transducers are built on a substrate, called a wafer, which is made of electrically conductive material, such as AlTiC, with processes similar to those for semiconductor devices. Gold pads on the external surface of the recording head are electrically connected to the recording devices through internal electrical paths built during the wafer-level processes. The wafer is then sliced into rectangular pieces with an individual recording head on each piece with the substrate attached, which is called a slider. Afterwards, the slider is mounted on a suspension. The assembly is called a head gimbal assembly, or HGA. The slider is then bonded on the suspension with glues, including a conductive glue to form an electrical connection between the substrate and a stainless steel component of the suspension. Additional electrical connections are made between the gold pads on the recording head and metal trace lines on the suspension with methods including ultrasonic bonding or soldering. Finally, the HGA is assembled into a hard disk drive device with the suspension traces connected to other electrical components, typically a pre-amplifier, and the stainless steel part of the suspension connected to the electrical ground of the drive.
Generally, there are two types of HGAs—wired and wireless. A wired HGA is one where separate lead wires are connected between the flex circuit of the HSA and the read write head. A wireless HGA is one where conductive traces are integrated with the flexure and provide conductivity between the flex circuit of the HSA and the read write head of the slider. In the art, there are typically two types of wireless suspensions. In the first type, such as trace suspension assemblies (TSAs) and circuit integrated suspension (CISs), traces are built though a subtractive process (e.g., an etching operation) or through an additive process (e.g., a plating or deposition process) on the stainless steel flexure, with an insulative layer between the trace and the flexure. After the traces are set in place, the flexure can then be welded to other parts of the suspension. In the second type, such as flex suspension assemblies (FSAs) and flex on suspension (FOS), the traces are built on an insulation layer and then covered with another insulation layer to form a flex circuit. This circuit is then attached to the suspension with adhesive. Alternatively, an additional metal layer called a ground plane can be attached to the flex circuit before it is adhered to the suspension. In an FSA, the flexure is integrated with a load beam and a mount plate along with the integrated traces for connectivity.
As shown in FIG. 1 an ABS design known for a common catamaran slider 5 may be formed with a pair of parallel rails 2 and 4 that extend along the outer edges of the slider surface facing the disk. Other ABS configurations including three or more additional rails, with various surface areas and geometries, have also been developed. The two rails 2 and 4 typically run along at least a portion of the slider body length from the leading edge 6 to the trailing edge 8. The leading edge 6 is defined as the edge of the slider that the rotating disk passes before running the length of the slider 5 towards a trailing edge 8. As shown, the leading edge 6 may be tapered despite the large undesirable tolerance typically associated with this machining process. The transducer or magnetic element 7 is typically mounted at some location along the trailing edge 8 of the slider as shown in FIG. 1. The rails 2 and 4 form an air bearing surface on which the slider flies, and provide the necessary lift upon contact with the air flow created by the spinning disk. As the disk rotates, the generated wind or air flow runs along underneath, and in between, the catamaran slider rails 2 and 4. As the air flow passes beneath the rails 2 and 4, the air pressure between the rails and the disk increases thereby providing positive pressurization and lift. Catamaran sliders generally create a sufficient amount of lift, or positive load force, to cause the slider to fly at appropriate heights above the rotating disk. In the absence of the rails 2 and 4, the large surface area of the slider body 5 would produce an excessively large air bearing surface area. In general, as the air bearing surface area increases, the amount of lift created is also increased. Without rails, the slider would therefore fly too far from the rotating disk thereby foregoing all of the described benefits of having a low flying height.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a head gimbal assembly 40 often provides the slider with multiple degrees of freedom such as vertical spacing, or pitch angle and roll angle which describe the flying height of the slider. As shown in FIG. 2, a suspension 74 holds the HGA 40 over the moving disk 76 (having edge 70) and moving in the direction indicated by arrow 80. In operation of the disk drive shown in FIG. 2, an actuator 72 moves the HGA over various diameters of the disk 76 (e.g., inner diameter (ID), middle diameter (MD) and outer diameter (OD)) over arc 75.
In the disk drive arts as well as others, conductive material such as metal may be placed on both sides of an intermediate material. For example, a printed circuit board may be made of an insulating material having a metal layer on each side. As seen in FIG. 3, an insulating layer 31 may be provided with a first metal layer 33 on one side and a second metal layer 35 on the other. To conductively connect the first and second metal layers 33, 35, a via or hole is made through the insulating material and then plated (e.g., electroplating) with a conductive material. The conductive via 37 is a common way to couple two opposing metal layers together. A problem with creating such a conductive connection is that making the hole in the insulating layer 31 may be expensive (e.g., when using a single beam laser to form the hole).
Another common method for creating this conductive connection is shown in FIG. 4. Again, an insulating material 41 serves as an intermediate material between a first metal layer 43 and a second metal layer 45. In this method, a “blind hole” is made through the first metal layer 43 and the insulating material 41 and filled in with a conductive epoxy 47. A cover coat 49 made of an insulating material covers and protects the epoxy in the blind hole from contamination and oxidation. The conductive epoxy is made up of conductive metal flakes (e.g., silver) suspended in a non-conducting medium. The conductive path through the epoxy relies on chain of contact between the metal flakes. Accordingly, conductive epoxy 47 provides a relatively poor conductive connection between metal layer 41 and metal layer 45. Also, the use of the cover coat 49 adds a potentially costly step to the process of creating this connection.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for creating a conductive connection between opposing metal layers.